The invention relates to a sterilisation apparatus for medical instruments and the like objects, which is easy to handle and/or remove and which is mainly formed by a casing provided with a sterilisation boiler and means for performing the sterilisation process.
Such a sterilisation apparatus, also called a mini sterilisation apparatus, is often used in dentists"" practices. The contents of the sterilisation apparatus thereby range between 10 to 50 liters and the required temperatures often are between 121 degrees C. and 134 degrees C. at pressures of ca. 210 kPa and 310 kPa, respectively.
A problem relating to this mini sterilisation apparatus is that one can barely, if at all, comply with the (international) requirement of obtaining a stable ambient temperature of the sterilisation boiler during sterilisation.
The invention overcomes this problem since the sterilisation apparatus comprises a double-walled boiler whereby fluid such as demineralised water being present between the inner and the outer wall by which a stable temperature of the boiler wall can be achieved as well as steam generated therefrom. This makes the sterilisation process very well manageable in a relatively small sterilisation apparatus, as also shown in practice.
It is thereby advantageous that at least regulators and heating elements in said double boiler walls can provide for a stable fluid temperature.
Advantage is offered by the embodiment according to the invention in which means are present for feeding steam for the sterilisation process pulsatingly into said boiler, as well as means which can also provide a pulsating vacuum in said boiler such that air in the instruments or the like objects which are to be sterilised can be removed.
To make the sterilisation process occur automatically the sterilisation apparatus is provided with means for setting, respectively measuring pressure, temperature, time and output for controlling all phases occurring within said boiler before, during and after the sterilisation process. These means are preferably controlled by a process computer which displays various data read-outs digitally and/or alphanumerically and/or graphically, e.g. to an internal or external printing apparatus (printer).
Especially in a dentist""s practice where an autoclave will be used intensively it may be desirable to provide a mini sterilisation apparatus with a (time) switch clock for use of xe2x80x9cstand-byxe2x80x9d purposes, such as for heating-up of and maintaining the temperature of the boiler.
Advantage is offered by the embodiment of a mini sterilisation apparatus according to the invention which is characterized in that the sterilisation space of the boiler is provided with lateral supports for a number of standard plateaus on which instruments, whether wrapped or not, and/or bandage substances may be placed.
For effective use it is desirable that in the mini sterilisation apparatus according to the invention the front or feed side of the boiler can be sealed pressure-tight by means of a heat-isolating hinged door provided with an incorporated nut whereby the casing to that end is provided with a swivelable hermetically sealing screw. The screw seal is prefeably operated by means of an electromotor of which the operating phases are run via said process computer.
In order to comply with the procedure required of process sterilisation, according to the invention use is made of a sterilisation boiler for incorporation in a mini sterilisation apparatus which is characterized in that a cylindrical sterilisation boiler is placed symmetrically though non-concentrically within the cylindrical outer boiler, such that in the use-position the volume of the fluid or water space down in the double-walled boiler is considerably larger than up in the boiler.
It is advantageous if this sterilisation boiler is provided in a casing in which also the fluid reservoir with corresponding pump, control appendages, a dry-air connection and a connection to a vacuum line with valves being present.